Trouble and Surprises
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: Crystal's frist motive was to get the millenium eye back from Bakura. But then she finds out that Malik Ishtar is after the pharaoh and now must protect him. Can she keep him safe? What is the relationship between them? R
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Trouble and Surprises Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
A girl with long black hair with a silver-blue strip and deep green eyes stood in the middle of a street in front of a house. She tightened the black coat she wore closer to herself as the wind blew. *What if it isn't the right house?* she thought. She got closer to the door. As the door opened she saw a boy with creamy white hair and amazing brown eyes. He looked at her for a while then smiled.  
  
"You are Crystal, am I correct?" She stood there a moment listening to his voice that had a touch of British accent.  
  
"Yes, that I am." The girl answered.  
  
"Well, please come in. It's very cold out tonight." He opened the door wider and stood aside to let her in. She walked into the house as the boy gently closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and hung it up. Then she turned to look at him then she spoke.  
  
"You know why I am here Bakura. Now where is Pegasus' millennium eye that you took from him?" Bakura stared at Crystal for a moment then seemed to have changed. His hair got a bit messier and his eyes changed from good natured to hateful. Also he got a bit taller and stronger looking.  
  
"I won the eye off of Pegasus in a shadow game. It seems that it was too much for the old fool." Crystal noticed that the voice changed as well. Deeper and without the accent. More attitude too.  
  
"I'm not playing games. Shadi demands that it is given back to him now." Just as she spoke another boy entered the room. He was tall with blonde hair, purple eyes, and looked like he was Egyptian.  
  
"Crystal, what brings you here? I thought you were still in Egypt."  
  
"I was Malik. But, like you, I too have come to seek the Pharaoh."  
  
"I know where the Pharaoh is, Crystal. He hides within the chosen one, Yugi Moto. And once I get the millennium puzzle, the Pharaoh will be no more." Malik started to smirk.  
  
"You will not get the puzzle or harm Pharaoh Yami, Malik. I will see to it that you don't."  
  
"And who is going to stop me, a mortal like you?" Malik laughed evilly then pulled out the millennium rod. Malik moved the rod slightly as it changed to a dagger and held it at Crystal's neck. "You stay out of my business anyway. Or I will personally see that you wish you never heard of the Pharaoh."  
  
Now Bakura broke in saying, "No fighting here Malik. Any killing you want to do, you do it on your own time at your own place."  
  
"Fine with me." Answered Malik.  
  
"I must be going anyways." Crystal stared long and hard at Malik. "I have other things to take care of." Crystal grabbed her coat then exited the house and began walking down the street. *He wishes.* she said to herself. *He won't ever harm the Pharaoh. Wait and see.* Crystal continued walking down the street until she ran into a tall blonde haired boy with a green jacket.  
  
"Hey! You should watch where you're going!" The boy yelled. Crystal turned around to see who he was. She saw deep brown eyes, someone who is always determined. He also spoke funny too.  
  
"You should watch where you are going boy. You just might run smack into trouble." Then Crystal turned around and walked away. The boy kept his temper then he too walked away. *This is absurd!* Crystal thought. *If the chosen one is here, why is it so difficult to locate him?* She started to walk past the game shop but stopped. *I did promise Shadi I would get him some of those duel monster cards. I guess I would find them here* She walked into the game shop to see yet another funny looking person. *People are so abnormal.* This person was short, with black, red and blonde hair. *Weird, he seems peaceful.*  
  
"Hello. Are you looking for something?" *He speaks with such innocence.*  
  
"Yes. I am looking for some duel monster cards. Do you have any?"  
  
"Of course. We have tons. Let me go get some for you." He went into the back room then came back out with a box and placed it on the table opening it for her to see. "Anything you like?" Crystal started to look though them and bought 20 cards. She noticed the boy had a necklace around his neck. Her eyes started to narrow a bit with suspicion.  
  
"You are the owner of that necklace, am I correct?" He looked at her and stopped smiling.  
  
"Yes." He said slowly.  
  
"I sense another in you. Show yourself Spirit." Now like Bakura, this boy changed too. He was older looking and everything.  
  
"Why do you call upon me?" Crystal stood there a bit, still her eyes narrowing until she returned to her normal game. Then she looked a bit shocked.  
  
"You are...you are the ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami." He stared at her.  
  
"How did you know?" He too was suspicious.  
  
"I am Crystal, helper of Shadi, the guardian and keeper of the seven millennium items. You are in danger Pharaoh Yami. My duty is to find you and return you to Egypt, back to your homeland were you will be safe."  
  
"I can't just drag Yugi to Egypt. His home, friends, and school are here. Even though it would be nice to see Egypt again, I cannot leave."  
  
"So you are saying you won't go back to Egypt and most likely put the boy's life at risk?"  
  
"I would never harm Yugi."  
  
"His friends can travel to Egypt as well. You will all be staying in a safe place and I'll take care of the school. But we must leave at once. So tell your friends and get packing."  
  
"Fine, but who is after me?"  
  
"His name is Malik Ishtar, owner of the rod. He is after you to kill you." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

Crystal: Hey, sorry about the first chapter, I was a little lost when I put it on the site. But I hope now I have the hang of things, just don't hurt me if it isn't right this time. Oh, and by the way, the Crystal in the stroy isn't me, I just needed a name so my friend just told me to use mine. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter, please R&R  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip  
  
The next thing everyone knew was that they were paling and going to Egypt.  
  
"Who says we gotta go?" asked Joey.  
  
"A girl named Crystal says that we need to go Joey. I can't tell you why because not even I know.  
  
Yami just told me we are leaving." said Yugi.  
  
"Who is this Crystal person? How come I never seen her?"  
  
Yugi sat down and described Crystal to Joey on their way to the airport. They met up with Tristan, Tea, and Bakura there.  
  
"Why are we going to Egypt Yugi?" asked Tea.  
  
"Because of good reason." answered Crystal as she wakled up to them.  
  
"I know you! You're that girl who ran into me in the streets the other day!"  
  
Crystal just brushed off and ignored Joey but turned to Yugi. "You have everything, correct?"  
  
"Yes, we are ready to go."  
  
They all boarded the place and sat intheir seats. Joey next to Tristan, Bakura next to Tea and Crystal next to Yugi. But it wasn't all Yugi right now, it was Yami.  
  
"You made a wise decision Pharaoh. You can't afford to be harmed or harm the boy Yugi."  
  
"Yes, but tell me. Why is Malik after me?"  
  
"I cannot tell you why Yami. I don't even know myself. But I wouldn't trust your friend Bakura all too much."  
  
"Why?" asked Yami.  
  
"Because he just might be teaming with Malik."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"The other day before I met up with you, I went to Bakura's house. Malik was there. That's how I got the impression that he is after you."  
  
"But I dont' understand, Bakura is our friend."  
  
"Bakura yes, but the spirit of the tombrobber in his millenium ring, no."  
  
Yami was going to say something until they all heard Joey yell.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
"I also encountered your friend on the street. Quiet the loud mouth if you ask me."  
  
"But he is a good friend Crystal."  
  
"Anyway, we will be in Egypt in about a few hours. We might as well get some rest."  
  
For the rest of the trip, after they ate, they slept. Crystal started to have a dream. Yami was dressed in egyptian clothes with Malik dressed the same on the other side. They glowing eye was on Yami's head and the puzzle was glowing while the rod and eye was on Malik's head as well. (Yugioh fans, you know what i mean.) They seemed to be having a shadow game duel. As the dream was going to show the victor, Crystal felt something hit her on the shoulder so she woke up. Here it seems Yami wasn't much for the pillow so he moved his head and was resting it on Crystal's shoulder. Crystal began to smile at the small show of affection and rested her head on Yami's and fell back asleep.  
  
Crystal: Please read and reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 3:Home

Chapter 3: Home  
  
Crystal woke up at the same time everyone else did as the plane shuddered and landed. They all exited the plane, Crystal and Yami not even daring to dissuss their sleeping.  
  
"It's good to be home." said Yami.  
  
Crystal inhaled deeply. "It is. It is good to be home."  
  
As the rest of the group was settling down after the trip a man started walking towards them. He stopped at Crystal and gave her a short gentle hug.  
  
"Crystal." he said.  
  
"Hello Shadi. It's good to be home again. Not only have I brought you duel monster cards but I have also brought the Pharaoh."  
  
Shadi looked at Yami and bowed slightly. "It is good to have you back Yami. Please all of you, we are going to my place so yo uall could rest."  
  
"I am greatful. We were not planning to get up an dleave so quickly." said Yami.  
  
"Yes, I know. I have already provided food, beds, and clothes for you. Come."  
  
Later at Shadi'a house everyone settled down to eat.  
  
"Bakura, Tristan, and Joey will be in one room. Yami will get the other. And Tea will be with me."  
  
"Very well Crystal." said Shadi. "Now all of you go change and go to bed."  
  
Everyone went to their rooms and started to go to sleep.  
  
"I'll be back Tea. Don't wait up for me, just go to sleep."  
  
"Okay." answered Tea.  
  
Crystal left the room and knocked on Yami's door.  
  
"Come in." she heard. So she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Yes Crystal?"  
  
"I come here to talk to you. About Malik and Bakura. I sense you wanted to talk to me about it on the plane. But Bakura was there."  
  
Yami nodded his head then sat on the floor infront of his bed. Crystal sat opposite of him and stared deep into his eyes. His purple eyes had a steady glow to them. She couldn't help but blush as his eyes bore into hers.  
  
"You're blushing." he said.  
  
"Well if you would stop staring at me like that then i wouldnt."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He started to smile mockingly at her since now he knew one of her weaknesses. He even started to laugh a bit to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Nothing." he answered. "Just seeing you so calm and staring into your eyes, and finding out some of your weaknesses makes me feel enlightened."  
  
Crystal felt like a child again and blushed deeply while looking into Yami's eyes.  
  
Yami smiles at his accomplishment and leaned forward towards her and kissed her on the mouth long and deeply.  
  
Tifa: Well, thats Chapter 3 people!!! Please read and REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
